1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes.
When driving signals are applied to the electrodes of the plasma display panel, a discharge occurs inside the discharge cells. In other words, when the plasma display panel is discharged by applying the driving signals to the discharge cells, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors positioned between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus producing visible light. An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel due to the visible light